Surreality
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: One-Shot. People always thought Naruto hated Sasuke simply because he was envious of Sasuke's good looks, quick wit, and excellent skills. They did not look underneath the underneath.


Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. Blah, blah, blah. This is just an one shot. Short, sweet and makes you think. I guess. Blah.

* * *

><p>Some people wondered why Naruto hated Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

Naruto wondered himself a long time ago.

At face value, Naruto could say he hated Sasuke due to him being flashy, cool confidence, looks and swagger he lacked. Sasuke's appeal put gleams in the eyes of Konohagakure. Naruto seemed to put more stone-cold hatred in them. Naruto hated Sasuke's face, his smugness, that smirk, that haughty laughter when it came out, the silence he had when Sasuke was around, those damn "Hn" noises.

Every time, every time.

But it was more complicated than that. It was more deeper. Kakashi-sensei always told them to look underneath the underneath. People only looked upon the surface. It was more than looks, confidence, and being cool.

Every plate, and bone in Naruto's body itched every time Sasuke was around. He did not kid when he said that, when he felt like that. He wanted to sometimes kill Sasuke, because he annoyed him in ways he never even knew. Naruto hated the way Sasuke talked, so cool and aloof, off the chains of the world that bounded him, while Naruto tried had to keep upon those chains.

Naruto also hated Sasuke for being like Kiba, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Ino and everybody who was in his graduating class: people who did not even bother thinking he was in their categories. He hated him for having advantages he could dream of, only dream of, but yet, he constantly tore them away. Love, acceptance, patience – things he was never even granted as a child. They all belonged to Sasuke.

He hated him for having the love of Sakura Haruno, someone who he liked, pledge his life for, for years now. The girl didn't even sniff his way. And if she did, she always did it in a way he didn't expect or want of her – she did it in a motherly way. He did not want a mother out of her. He wanted something _more_...! He hated how she made him promise to bring him back, and he hated how he accepted so easily just to hear her first "Thank you".

He hated Sasuke's life. He loved his hardship, and his drive to do something great, but he hated the reasons behind it, how many people Sasuke had to step on in order to do so. He had been stepped on a lot of times by him. People always stepped on him. He still tried to smile it off. Sasuke never smiled.

He hated Sasuke for making him think of him like a brother. A blood brother. He hated worrying if Sasuke was gonna throw that brotherly bond back in his face. He hated fearing Sasuke would leave after tonight. He hated that it was top-priority to retrieve the boy. He hated how if he left, nobody would make it top-priority to bring it back. He hated how he irrationally thought that just now. Of course they would care! Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and even Sakura-chan would want him back...! Wasn't that enough?

He hated that it wasn't enough.

He hated Sasuke for being something he wished he was: loved. He also hated Sasuke for something he wished he never was: an avenger. He hated Sasuke's goals and ambitions. He hated his brother for making him this way. He hated Orochimaru for thinking he was weak and picked Sasuke. He hated thinking that just now. He hated feeling weak. He hated being thought of as weak. He didn't want to go with Orochimaru, but he hated being underestimated. He hated Sasuke for being so damn smart, but yet so damn naive. He hated that.

But most of all, he hated Sasuke Uchiha for being Sasuke Uchiha.

He wasn't fake.

He wasn't all smoke and mirrors.

He wasn't faking his hatred for anyone.

He did not stop believing he could kill Itachi one day.

And for that, Naruto hated him with all his fiber.

Because he was something, that he was not.

And that was he was _real._

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Did you like that? Comment and review.<p> 


End file.
